Amanda's cute crush
by Allenfairytail
Summary: For quite sometime, Amanda have been having strange feelings for Chibisuke My OC  and she may thinks that she likes him, more as a friend. Meanwhile, Timothy and Philip are planning to take revenge on Chibisuke and his friends. AmandaXOC


**Allen: Hey readers everywhere! This is going to be a story between Chibisuke, my OC and Amanda's relationship. I personally think that this is my favorite couple for my OC. Anyway, this will be a slight romance in this story. Nothing big or major. Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

"**Ok everyone. Lunch has stared. When we get back, we will continued where we left off." The teacher said.**

"**Ok." The students replied as they got up from their seats and went in the cafeteria. As the students began to line up in the cafeteria, Chibisuke went to an unused table and sat there alone. As he began to take out his lunch, he then heard him name being called out**.

"**_Chibisuke_!" A girl called out to him.**

**Chibisuke then turned around to see his close friend, Amanda, running towards him.**

"**Het Amanda! How have your day been so far?" Chibisuke asked.**

"**Ugh. Not so good. Timothy is being mean to me as usual." Amanda sighed as she sat down across Chibisuke.**

"**Really? God, he is being an annoyance right now I can tell." Chibisuke replied while agreeing to Amanda's point of view.**

"**Yeah. He's such a pervert to. One time, he slapped my butt like two times! And, I think that he was trying to look under my dress too!" Amanda examined.**

"**WHAT? Oh, that a#hole is going down for being a pervert." Chibisuke said in a determine look on his face.**

**Amanda giggled at her friend's determination. She couldn't help but to blush from Chibisuke's determination. Ever since that Chibisuke came to her school, along with Ichigo and Angelo, her life became more happier than usual. Even her mother is starting to like her new friend as well. Plus, she have this strange feeling whenever she's near him. She tried shaking it off a lot of times, but it always comes back. It really does bugs her. A LOT. As they enjoyed their day together, Timothy and Philip, the two bullies at their school, saw Chibisuke and Amanda, being all happy and smiling. This greatly angers Timothy while Philip looks at Chibisuke and Amanda in disgust.**

"**God damn you Chibisuke..." Timothy growled at Chibisuke from afar.**

"**Man, I wish we would do something about Chibisuke. With him out of the way, we can torment Amanda all we want!"**

"**Perhaps there is a way. Will you help me?" Timothy asked while forming a evil smile on his face.**

"**Gladly." Philip replied with a deviant smile on his face.**

_**Now back to Chibisuke and Amanda...**_

"**Oh! Can I have your Butterfinger bar?" Amanda asked.**

"**Uh..." Chibisuke thought for a moment.**

"**PLEASE?" Amanda asked again while having puppy eyes.**

"**Okay, Okay. You can have a piece." Chibisuke finally spoke.**

"**_YAY! THANK YOU! YOU'RE LIKE, MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER!_ Well, aside from Kim of course...hehe." Amanda said while Chibisuke gave her a piece of candy.**

"**Awww...Amanda...you're too kind. _REALLY_!" Chibisuke replied while forming a light blush on his face.**

"**What is cute right now is that I see your blushing. You look so cute when you blush like that!" Amanda examined while forming a light blush on her face as well.**

"**Same goes with you Amanda!" Chibisuke said while seeing his best friend blush as well.**

**As Chibisuke and Amanda were playfully arguing, they were cut off from the sudden bell ring. Lunch was over and Amanda sighed.**

"**What's wrong? You seem sad for a reason." Chibisuke examined.**

"**I don't want to go back to class. It's too boring in there." Amanda replied.**

"**I can't argue with that one. My class is pretty dull too as well. But we have to go or else we get into trouble." Chibisuke sighed.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you after school then." Amanda said.**

"**Yeah, you too." Chibisuke replied.**

**Amanda and Chibisuke parted their ways and went back to class. As Amanda went through the hallways towards her classroom, she was then encountered by Philip.**

"**Hello there Amanda." Philip greeted with an evil smile on his face.**

"**Philip! Um...hi..." Amanda greeted back shyly.**

"**Your coming with me right now!" Philip said as he grabbed Amanda's arm very tightly.**

"**Ahhhh! What you doing to me? Let go! My arm hurts!" Amanda said as she struggled to get free from Philip's grasp.**

"**Shut up you worthless b&%#!" Philip snapped as he slapped Amanda across her face.**

"**Owwww...please...stop..."Amanda pleaded.**

"**SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" Philip yelled once as he sucker punch Amanda in her gut and her face, knocking the winds out of her.**

"**Ugh... Chibi...help...me..." Was all that Amanda managed to say before blacking out completely while being dragged to an unknown location.**

_**Elsewhere with Chibisuke... **_

"**Wow, today have been really boring. Man I wish this day to end already." Chibisuke thought to himself as he walked through the playground and through the hallways to get to class. Just then, his was blocked suddenly by none other than, Timothy.**

"**Well, well, well. I'm glad to see a familiar face around here." Timothy said as with a dark smile on his face.**

_"_**_Timothy..." _Chibisuke thought angrily.**

"**What are you doing here..." Chibisuke finally spoke in disgusted.**

"**Oh, me? I just here to do THIS!" Timothy replied as he swiftly punched Chibi in the face, knocking him down.**

"**YOU F#$%^& BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK ON DOING? Chibisuke yelled as he hold his nose, which it was now dripping in blood.**

"**Ever since that you came to this school, you've been making Amanda's life more cheerful and happy while making mine more complicating as ever! Thanks to you, I can't even bully her and what's worse that with your victory from the fight that we had _humiliated me _and I'm the laughing stock in the school while you are so popular with the girls. THIS IS MAKING ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!" Timothy yelled in rage.**

"**What's makes you sick to your stomach?" Chibisuke asked, while forming a smirk on his face.**

**_"_****_YOU! ENTIRELY! I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!_ But first, I'm gonna put you to sleep. PHILIP! HOLD HIM DOWN WHILE I GIVE HIM SOMETHING THAT WILL PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" Timothy commanded.**

"**It'll be my honor to." Philip replied, unknownly appeared behind of Chibisuke and grabbed his arms and hands and tackled him on the ground.**

"**_Y__OU A#$%#&! LET ME GO, OR YOU WILL BOTH REGRET IT! I SWEAR IT ON MY GOD DAMN LIFE_!" Chibisuke yelled even louder, unable to control his inner rage while struggling to get up.**

"**Oh, a little feisty aren't ya? We'll have to fix that." Timothy said as he brutally grabbed Chibisuke by the neck and chocked him long enough to take out a white looking pill and forcefully fed It to Chibisuke and he was forced to swallowed it. Upon swallowing the pill, Chibisuke started to feel that he was going to blacked out from the effects of the pill.**

"**A sleeping pill that I was forced to swallow...that's is low...even by your_ bystanders_..." Chibisuke replied softly as his eyes were slowly closing his ocean colored eyes.**

"**Why thank you Chibisuke. Don't worry though, you will be joining with Amanda very soon, so you won't be lucky and where we will take you and what you will gonna do to you is, well, you'll find out after you wake up from your, _little nap_... hehe." Timothy said as he evilly laughed with Philip.**

"**YOU DID WHAT TO AMANDA? I CAN HANDLE STUFF THAT HAPPENED TO ME BUT, IF IT MY FRIENDS YOU'LL DEALING WITH, _I WON'T STAND FOR IT_!" Chibisuke yelled once more as he was getting angry by the minute.**

"**_WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY_?" Timothy yelled back as he grabbed Chibisuke by the throat and start tightens his grip, chocking him as every second passed by. **

"**Don't you...lay...a...finger...on...Amanda...otherwise...you'll...regretted...it...in...the...end..." Chibisuke with the last of his breath before being knocked out from the lack of air and pain.**

"**Nighty Night...Loser..." Philip said with a evil smile forming on his face.**

"**Ok, take him to the same location where Amanda is being held so we can moved on to step 2." Timothy ordered.**

"**As you wish, Timothy." Philip replied as he begin to dragged to an unknown location.**

"**Good. Bye the end of** **the day, I will have my revenge and I will finally, REDEEM MYSELF!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Timothy laughed as** **he left the** **hallway and started to set up for his ultimate plan for revenge that unknownly to everyone that his revenge scheme will erupted into something bad that everyone's lives will never be the same again...**

**

* * *

**

**Allen: Alright! This story is off at a rocky start already! Anyway, this is my new story. It's kind of a spin off of Peach Fuzz on Facebook. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review. It will be much appreciated. See you on chapter two everybody. Bye! **


End file.
